Noches Frías
by Chise Black
Summary: Shounen ai Sasunaru Sasuke está preocupado porque Naruto se comporta de una manera muy extraña, y casi ni habla. Definitivamente, lo de hacer summarys no me sale
1. Chapter 1

El grupo 7 se encontraba en ese momento esperando a su profesor, que como de costumbre, llegaba tarde. Sakura parecía más enfadada a cada minuto que pasaba, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Sasuke seguía con su actitud aparentemente impasible, pero era obvio que estaba empezando a impacientarse. Sorprendentemente, Naruto parecía en único a quien no importaban los retrasos de Kakashi. Estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, con la mirada perdida; estaba completamente en las nubes, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando por fin apareció el jounin, a pesar de los gritos de su compañera de equipo. Tampoco oyó de qué iba la misión que iban a realizar justo entonces.

–¡Eh, dobe! Debemos ponernos en camino. –Fue Sasuke el que le devolvió al presente.

–¿Cómo? ¿Adónde?

–¿No escuchaste a Kakashi? Vamos a buscar a alguien que necesita que le escoltemos hasta Konoha.

–Ah…

–¿Qué te pasa hoy? Parece como que estás en otro mundo… –Preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. –Aunque me extraña, puesto que eres incapaz de pensar durante tanto rato.

Naruto ni siquiera respondió ni mostró signos de haberse enfadado, ni siquiera de haberle oído, si no fuera porque le había mirado a los ojos cuando había hablado y luego había retirado la mirada y se había puesto en camino. Sin embargo, hoy Sasuke estaba extrañamente insistente así que anduvo un poco más rápido y se puso a su lado, e inclinando la cabeza para obligar a su compañero a que le mirase, volvió a preguntar:

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

–¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? –Poco después de pronunciar estas palabras, se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy borde e intentó solucionarlo respondiendo de una vez. –No me pasa nada, es solo falta de sueño. Hace días que no duermo muy bien.

–Ya… ¬.¬

Siguieron andando a través de un bosque hacia el pueblecito donde se había requerido su ayuda; por suerte no estaba muy lejos y no hacía falta que fueran corriendo; con que estuvieran allí antes del anochecer bastaba. En principio debían ir más rápido en la ida y luego volver el mismo día, pero puesto que Kakashi había llegado unas 4 horas tarde, decidió no tomarse tantas prisas y que ya volverían la mañana siguiente.

Sakura a cada paso intentaba acercarse un poco más a Sasuke sin que se le notara, pero él lo percibía y se iba alejando poco a poco, hasta que la chica tropezó y se quedó unos pasos atrás, y él aprovechó para aligerar un poco el paso y poner más distancia entre los dos. Pensó en ir a molestar un poco a Naruto, pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada vio que andaba cabizbajo y pensativo, y solo. Pensó que aquella mañana casi no había oído su voz, y eso le entristecía un poco, puesto que aunque considerara que era medio tonto, molesto, impulsivo… daba igual, siempre le daba una nota de alegría a su equipo, además si no fuera por él tendría a Sakura todo el día encima suyo; gracias al rubio tan solo le molestaba la mitad de la jornada. Quizá por eso le gustaban cada vez más los ratos que pasaba con él, porque generalmente su compañera no venía a molestarle mucho. Bueno… más bien se quedaba más tranquilo si pensaba que era por eso.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Kakashi apareció a su lado.

–¿Lleváis mucho rato sin pelearos, no?

"¿Y a ti qué mas te da?" estuvo tentado de responder, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callado, y el jounin sonrió (o al menos eso parecía por el único ojo que podían verle).

–Creo que Naruto necesita a alguien que le alegre un poco.

–…

–Es que está muy solo.

–…

–Todos le rechazan o se ríen de él.

–…

–…

–¡¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO!

–Pues tú sabrás… Si te has dado por eludido… Yo sólo te lo comentaba nn

Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, y miró una vez más al rubio. Seguía igual que antes, y aunque en aquel momento Sakura también le miraba preocupada, sabía que no iba a intentar hacer que volviera a ser el de siempre. Porque ella siempre se preocupaba más por cosas como si a Sasuke le gustaban más las chicas de pelo largo que por si Naruto sufría por lo que fuera. Le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la chica para ver si reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas (se hiciera lo que se hiciera en el pelo o sin importar como se vistiera, él JAMÁS se fijaría en ella), además de ir a abrazar a su compañero de equipo para intentar reconfortarle, daba igual la razón de su tristeza. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo (NA: lo de abrazar a Naruto, lo de pegarle un puñetazo a Sakura podría hacerlo perfectamente. De hecho, es una buena idea… Tengo ganas de escribir algo así). Hacía poco que había aceptado sus sentimientos, que había dejado de negarse a sí mismo que sentía algo más que amistad por su mejor (y único) amigo, pero tenía presente que nunca sería correspondido, y por eso lo escondía tan bien como podía. No quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaría Naruto si alguna vez se enteraba, puesto que siempre estaba repitiendo que le gustaba Sakura-chan y probablemente ni siquiera se había planteado nunca una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo. Para Sasuke, aquélla era una batalla perdida desde el principio. Invadido por esos pensamientos, bajó la guardia y la chica aprovechó para colgarse de su brazo.

–¿Qué te parecería si cuando lleguemos a Konoha vamos a tomar un helado, Sasuke-kun? Hace mucho calor últimamente.

"Preferiría que Itachi me torturara con el Mangekyo Sharingan durante tres meses" estuvo a punto de responder, pero otra vez se contuvo.

–No, gracias. –"Y el gracias sobra…"

–¿Y si fuésemos sólo a dar una vuelta? O mejor, te acompaño en alguno de tus entrenamientos…

"Como si supieras lo que es entrenar…" Esta vez no respondió, solo hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo que hizo que Sakura se soltase y aligeró el paso. Ella ya entendió la respuesta sin que la dijera, de hecho ya la sabía antes de preguntarle nada, pero aún y así no se rendía. Sasuke andaba intentando reprimir el odio que sentía hacia ella para que las cosas no acabaran aún más mal cuando vio a Naruto aparecer delante de él, muy cerca; el corazón le dio un vuelco, y antes que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar el rubio le dio un puñetazo en la cara que casi hizo que se cayera al suelo. Le miró con rabia y el Uchiha intentó devolverle esa mirada, pero se vio incapaz, porque no sabía la razón de aquel golpe.

–¡Deja ya de tratar así a Sakura-chan, creo que ya es hora de que madures un poco, Sasuke! ¡Con uno deprimido aquí ya es suficiente! –La última frase se le escapó sin querer, pero tampoco era ninguna novedad para nadie.

–¡Quizá si ella y todos los demás no te trataran así no estarías deprimido! ¡Se lo merece! ¿Y me estás diciendo a mí que madure? ¡A ver cuando lo haces tú, y te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor!

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?

–Lo siento. –Una voz que venía de detrás de Sasuke les interrumpió. –Tiene razón, Naruto… Gracias por intentar defenderme, pero no merezco que hagas esto por mí, yo siempre te trato muy mal, y… Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, Sakura… –El rubio fingió una sonrisa para dejarla más tranquila; pero el único que se dio cuenta de que era falsa fue Sasuke. Luego miró con enfado a su compañero, y él se entristeció y a la vez se enfureció, porque no se había molestado ni en intentar engañarle a él también. Pero luego pensó que si le odiaba, mejor, porque así se vería obligado a alejarse de él y a empezar a olvidarle. Y eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer.

Al fin, después de andar durante casi todo el día, llegaron al pueblo, aunque no entraron en él, sino que fueron directamente a una casa muy grande que se situaba en las afueras. Allí vivía quien les había llamado, y si tenían que llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche era porque cuando se ponía el sol cerraban todas las puertas y no dejaban entrar a nadie para evitar peligros. Esa casa pertenecía a una familia muy rica que siempre tenía miedo de sufrir robos o secuestros. Les recibió una anciana que les condujo a sus habitaciones. Por los pasillos se cruzaron con un par de criadas, pero con ninguno de los residentes. Les dijo que podían proporcionarles dos habitaciones y que encontrarían los futones dentro del armario.

"Con el dinero que deben de tener aquí ya podrían darnos una habitación para cada uno…" Pensaron todos, menos Sakura, puesto que estaba claro que ella dormiría sola por el hecho de ser una chica. La anciana se fue no sin antes decirles que si necesitaban algo se lo hicieran saber, pero aquella casa era tan grande que les parecía como un laberinto y todos dudaban que supieran encontrarla.

–Bueno, pues entonces… Sakura dormirá en esta habitación y nosotros tres en la otra… Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama porque mañana me gustaría salir temprano.

Todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sasuke y Naruto un poco mosqueados por tener que dormir tres en una misma estancia, pero no dijeron nada. Al entrar, los dos sacaron el futón peleándose por quien era el primero de hacerlo (ganó Naruto, por una vez) y lo prepararon para irse a dormir. Pero antes de que lo hicieran Kakashi les dijo que volvería dentro de un rato y salió sin decirles ni siquiera dónde iba. Sasuke se giró y se desvistió, quedándose en calzoncillos, puesto que no había traído pijama porque no sabía que iban a quedarse a dormir. No quería dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero porque por los sonidos que escuchaba suponía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero le miró un momento por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio sacándose la camiseta. Apartó la vista de golpe y se metió en el futón rápidamente, de espaldas a él. Naruto apagó la luz y se metió también él en el futón. Los ojos del Uchiha pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y entonces se giró intentando no hacer ruido y vio a su compañero de espaldas, no podía saber si estaba dormido, pero pensó que si podía quedarse toda la noche así, mirándole sin tener que disimular porque él no se enteraba, ya era suficiente para él. Entonces vio que el rubio se acurrucaba tanto como podía, y sus hombros se sacudían levemente, aunque sin hacer ruido.

Parecía… a punto de llorar.

…………………………………………………………………

En principio este fic tenía que ser un one shot, pero he decidido hacerlo en dos capítulos. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi no me acaba de convencer… Pero es que creo que ninguno de mis fanfics me acaba de convencer, digo lo mismo de todos, y la mitad ni siquiera están publicados :P Por cierto, me gustaría que visitarais el blog de una amiga mía, incluso hay un dibujo mío nn aunque ese no está muy bien… Pero a las fans del sasunaru seguro que os gusta ;) La dirección es: http/ hollowangel666 . blogspot . com quitando los espacios, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto recordó las noches que había pasado últimamente... ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía en condiciones? En los últimos días solo había podido conciliar el sueño hacias las cinco o las seis de la mañana... Y dudaba que hoy fuera diferente... Siempre era lo mismo. Durante el día solía estar rodeado de gente, y no tenía tiempo de deprimirse. Pero cuando llegaba a casa se le caía todo encima, y se pasaba las noches llorando sobre su cama. Al fin, al cabo de unas cuantas horas, exhausto por el llanto y cuando sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, se acurrucaba tanto como podía, casi abrazándose las rodillas dentro de la colcha. Su cara estaba casi chocando con la pared, su cuerpo dejaba un espacio a su lado tan grande como para que otra persona pudiera tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle por detrás. Y eso era lo que se imaginaba. Cada noche, cuando sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima después de llorar durante horas, se imaginaba que alguien sin cara, sin nombre, pasaba sus brazos alrededor de él para reconfortarle. No hacía falta que fuera nadie en concreto. Sólo quería que alguien le considerara importante...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke siguió mirando fijamente las convulsiones que sufría Naruto. Se sintió con ganas de llorar él también. O más bien se sintió con ganas de consolarle, de acercarse a él y decirle todo lo que había tenido que callarse durante tanto tiempo. Por un momento, tuvo esperanzas de que eso le animaría, de que le correspondería y así podría lamer sus lágrimas y saber que ya no saldrían más. Porque estaban juntos. _Sí, claro..._

Era senzillamente imposible. Pero de todos modos, quería hacer algo por él... Si seguía viendo eso, de un momento a otro le darían ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien para descargar su rabia, se sentía impotente y eso le crispaba los nervios. Podía enfrentarse a ninjas más experimentados que él y salir ileso de mil situaciones, pero no podía hacer algo tan simple como consolar a quien amaba. Pero tampoco sabía por qué estaba llorando...

Oyó un sollozo. Luego el silencio más absoluto, como si Naruto estuviera intentado disimular. Como medio poseído, Sasuke se levantó. No intentó hacerlo silenciosamente, de todos modos sabía que su compañero no se giraría porque si lo hacía él podría ver su cara, y tendría que dar explicaciones sobre el por qué de su llanto. Y no parecía que quisiera hacerlo... Andó hacia su futón y se dejó caer a su lado. Mientras iba moviéndose, su propia mente le recriminaba sus acciones y le trataba de loco. Mientras se tumbaba a su lado y deslizaba un brazo para abrazarle por el cuello... Mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Naruto, a pesar de que se sentía como nunca en la vida, en el fondo sabía que se estaba equivocando... Y por una vez no le importaba. Alguna otra parte de su mente le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sintió a Naruto sobresaltándose bajo su brazo, pero no lo apartó. De hecho, puso una de sus manos encima de la de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el Uchiha. Pero no obtuvo repuesta, sino otra pregunta.

-Yo... ¿Te importo? -Esas simples palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido. Se sentía descubierto, pero supuso que ahora no había vuelta atrás, así que contestó sin tapujos.

-Sí. Eres la persona que más me importa. Por eso no soporto ver como lloras...

Narutó cogio la mano de Sasuke y se la puso sobre la boca. El pelinegro notó que estaba sonriendo. No podía saber si era una sonrisa real o era una fingida, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Ves? Ya no lloro... -Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de seguir. -Gracias... Yo creía que nadie se preocupaba así por mí... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro...

-Quédate así un rato... Me gusta como me siento ahora mismo.

Se tomó el silencio y la inmovilidad de su compañero como un "sí".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por eso, Naruto ahora se dirigía hacia la guarida de Orochimaru. Sasuke le había dejado bastante claro que le quería... Él no sabía si le correspondía. Pero se sentía bien con él. El único que había sabido reconfortarle... Sus abrazos le tranquilizaban. Sus ojos le calmaban. Incluso sus comentarios despectivos sabían animarle.

No sabía si era amor. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él. Siempre había sido una persona así de simple...

"Por eso voy a encontrarte, Sasuke... Porque sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo. Sé que nos une un lazo..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un final penoso, corto, poco inspirado... Lo sé, lo sé n.nU Pero debía terminar ya este fic. Hacía demasiado que lo tenía pendiente... Y de golpe, hoy, tras leer el capítulo 305 del manga, me he dicho: a escribir! Y ha salido esto. A mí no me convence. Espero de verdad que a vosotros sí... Dejad reviews!


End file.
